1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video recording apparatus, and more particularly to a video recording apparatus which is suitable to be used for recording/reproducing picture information of a television system.
2. Prior Art
In order to record/reproduce the video information of the television programs, a video tape recorder (VTR) or video cassette recorder (VCR) is used in general. In order to play the recorded video information after recording the television program, the video tape is rewound back and then the video information is reproduced from its start part.
In some cases, it is demanded that the precedingly recorded video information is reproduced even in the middle of the recording. However, the VTR can not reproduce the recorded video information in the recording normally. So, in order to watch the precedingly recorded video information in the middle of the recording, the recording of the VTR must be broken. Meanwhile, people sometimes want to break the recording of the television program, for example. In this case, however, certain recorded part of the television program which people want to watch must be reproduced after the television program ends.
In the VTR, the rewinding of the video tape requires much time. So, in the case where the certain recorded part is repeatedly reproduced, it is disadvantageous in that the conventional video recording apparatus requires much time.